How to mildly annoy The Avengers
by DrawingInfinity
Summary: Riley has made it her mission to annoy The Avengers. Not only does she annoy them but she saves them too.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Hello all! This is my first fan fiction and I'm nervous as all get out. So just let me know if there is anything I can improve on or anything you liked. Updates shouldn't take too long because prior to post this chapter I should have two to three chapters made and edited.**

**I also wanted to explain now before everything gets too confusing. The begining of the chapters for this story will be 'How to mildy annoy the avengers' and the end will be 'and how to make them like you'. My idea in the end is that if I don't completely ruin this story and make people hate me I will have a background for a bigger story involving my OC.**

**Well have fun and I'll see you on the flip side.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Also the song Riley sings is "I'm not angry anymore." by Paramore.**

* * *

Bruce Banner was just leaving the the mens room. The events that led to that point in time were that Tony had Bruce locked up in the lab for 7 hours, going on about the teseract and how the new scientist had figured out what his father had done to control some of the energy within 3 days of being with SHIELD. Also Tony was jealous the scientist got a private lab on their floor and usually blasted music that wasn't to his tastes.

That new recruit was Riley Saunders. She was 21, sharp as a whip, and lately there were some rumors going around the base that she had been doing a bit of pranking. Someone once spoke about the time she hid the poptarts from Thor and told him that Steve had hid the poptarts and would not give them back. Thor then chased Steve around the avengers tower declaring this as an act of war. Steve, once he learned the identity of the real theif, tried the find 'the daughter of Saunders' and failed. To top it all off, Fury let Riley go without even a tongue lashing. Steve then learned apparently it was in Riley's nature to 'keep herself busy'.

Bruce had only seen Riley in passing a few times. She had a short brown pixie cut hair style, was only a few inches taller then him and wore what looked like anything she could find clean in her closet. (one day had worn jeans and a t shirt the next day she worn bright green running shorts and a ramones hoodie.) She had slim body, pale green eyes and always smiled at him. But not a friend passing a friend smile. No, that would be normal. Riley would smile as though he had done a great deed, often nodding her head and giggling.

He thought she was crazy. And he was not that far off.

Anyway, as Bruce was leaving the mens room he turned a corner and began to walk down the hallway back to the lab to get more work done.

What Bruce didnt know was Riley popped out of her lab with a ukulele in her hand. She follow his step and pulled the ukulele up and began to playing behind him a song. This song was specifically for Bruce and as soon as he heard it he knew why.

In a low voice she began to sing and play the ukulele while following him.

_"I'm not angry anymore_

_Well sometimes I am._

_I dont think badly of you_

_Well somtimes I do."_

He suddenly stopped and turned around to look at her. He stared her like she was crazy. She kept playing and smiled.

_"It depends on the day_

_The extent of all my worthless rage._

_I'm not angry anymore."_

She paused for a moment. He took a deep breath, turned around and continued walking. She followed and kept singing.

_"I'm not bitter anymore_

_Im syrupy sweet._

_Rot your teeth down to their core_

_If I'm really happy."_

Suddenly people who were in the their offices poked their heads out and giggled. The pair were almost to the lab when Tony noticed what was going on. He did not help Bruce at all, he just laughed as the two ended up in the lab. Bruce started shaking but this did not phase Riley one bit. She continued playing and singing.

_"It depends on the day_

_If I wake up in a giddy hase_

_I'm not angry_

_I'm not totally angry_

_I'm not all that angry anymore."_

She ended the song with a mini solo. Tony, who was almost in tears from laughing did not notice Bruce starting to turn green and his clothes beginning to tear. Riley on the other hand simply curtsied and bolted out of that lab as if her life depended on it leaving Tony to deal with a giant green rage monster on his own.

When she finally enter her lab, she put the ukulele down and climbed underneath her desk. She heard the panic of people running and the roar of the hulk. She leaned her head againat the wood and humming the tune to herself again. She then smiled and continued hiding.

* * *

_She seen the opportunity and took it. Her life did not mean as much as theirs did in her mind. When thinking about it she thought it was scary that she could now call herself a selfless person. As soon as someone said their was no way to win this battle, she became the selfless person. In the five seconds it took to make up her mind she made the Avengers back up in the panic room and shut the door from the outside. When she looked in she was staring at the angry face of Thor. She had never been so terrified of him but she hid it well. Although he couldnt hear her he read her lips. 'Everything will be alright. Trust me.' She even said it with a smile._

_Anyway she locked them in a panic room of sorts. The walls could withstand nuclear bombs and probably the strength of Thor, The Hulk, and Captain America all combined. The intruders were coming, she could hear it in their foot steps. She tore her gaze from Thor, looking over at them all. She slowly turned and brought something from her pocket. Slowly she walked forward poping the cap of what looked to be a pen. She pressed down hard on the button and the whole room outside of the panic room exploded._

_Only moments had pasted before the doors opened. The air was still thick with dust from the blast and the rubble was making it hard for the Avengers to walk. As soon as the doors opened The Hulk bolted out of the room breathing deepy. A frustrated growl from the sight of the room made Natasha, who was standing next to him, jump slightly and inch away. He scanned the room while moving forward until he saw her thin body laying on the floor. She was facing away from him on her side. _

_He rushed across the small space until he was just over her. With a slight move of his finger on her shoulder, she was on her back facing the ceiling. Her short hair, that was usually brushed neatly, was now sticking up in every direction. Her clothes were ripped and teared, and there was dirt and blood caked on her jeans and the sleeves of her shirt. The worst was probably the sight of her face. She had a black eye, bloody nose, a cut going down the side of the cheek and her lip was split on the left side near the corner of her mouth. _

_The Hulk brought down his fists and roared at her, hoping she would spring back to life and just walk it off. After a few moments of nothing happening, he moved his index finger down the side of her arm in a comforting motion. The Hulk looked back at the team, who were standing behind him looking at the girl sadly. When The Hulk turned around he breathed deeply in and breathed out "Riley." He bowed his head to the floor moving his eyes to anything but her._

_Just then a small raspy voice spoke to him. "Hey there big guy, long time no see."_

_He looked up to see pale green eyes staring at him and a smile. This would be one of the first times The Avengers would see Hulk genuinely smile._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I know this story is a little confusing to most but like I said I want to set up a strong base for a bigger story and so far this is the only idea I came up with. ****  
**

**Also I got two reviews and it made me smile. :D i wanted to post one chapter per week but it might cheat and post one a little early. **

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. **

Clint

Not many people could say they knew Clint Barton. Hell, not many to say they had spoken to him. So, when Riley set eyes on him she thought to herself, New. Best. Friend.

She proceeded to eat lunch with him everyday, even though he would try to eat in other places until he eventually gave up. She would see him in the halls and try to get a high five out of him which he would stare at the hand as if it were on fire. Lastly Riley would never call him by his name.

Clint had decided to hate Riley.

After a long day of training and reviewing paperwork, Clint had actually looked forward to lunch. After grabbing a sandwhich and sitiing in the corner table of the lunch hall by himself , he began to eat. He looked around to make sure that one particular person was not around. He slightly smiled and went back to his lunch in peace.

What he didn't notice was Riley walking through the cafeteria door with her lunch in hand. She spotted Clint and made a B-line over to the table he was sitting at. "Hey Tweety! Whats happening today?"

Clint stared at the girl with pure hate while she unloaded her paper bag of lunch supplies. She then started her routine check list of lunch items. "Orange? Check. Yogurt? Check. Gummi Bears? Check. PBJ? Check. And last but not least water? Check." Clint stared as she unwrapped her sandwhich and took a bite. She looked over at him while chewing. "So Everdeen, Have you killed any tributes lately?"

He stared at her instead of answering. She continued to take bites out of her sandwhich and chew. This lasted for a few minutes until she moved onto her orange. "Did you know that in Maryland it is illegal to to take a lion to a movie theater?"

He looked at her confused for a minute. "How did you find that out?"

She smiled. "Google machine. Great ice breaker, huh?"

He shook his head and continued to finish his fries. Maybe she was just a little awkward. Maybe she didnt know how to express himself. After he was finished lunch he stood to throw his tray away but Riley stopped him before he last.

"Before you evacuate Men in tights, you should know that I beefed up your nest." Clint opened his mouth to say something but before he did and few new recruits walked into the cafeteria and spotted him. They started to laugh at him and scream 'Love the streamers Barton.' He only turned from Riley for a moment but when he looked back at her she was across the cafeteria by the exited.

She turned and waved at him while screaming. "See ya tomorrow Legolas!"

* * *

Clint looked at the pale girl on the ground smiling at The Hulk, and let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. This girl was brave, he would give her that. Suddenly she started coughing harshly and panted for breath. Clint rushed right beside The Hulk. when she set her gaze on him she smiled again.

"Hey Tweety Bird." Her breathing started to calm. "This is one cool shindig huh? "

He looked at her and started to assess her wounds. "Riley can you tell me how much pain you're in? And where does it hurt the most?" He moved her arm and she shivered.

She didn't say anthing for a minute and was still shaking. "Clint, my left side hurts." Not only did she whisper, which was not something Riley did often but, she called him Clint.

He nodded and looked straight at her. "I'm going to move you onto your right. OK?" He looked behind his shoulder and motioned for Steve to help him. Steve went to her other side and kneeled before her. Clint looked at Steve and they began to roll her so that she was facing Steve. That's when she started to scream and tears poured out her eyes. She immediately grabbed Steve's hand squeezed.

Clint had to slice her shirt in order to see the damage to her side but he could already tell she a cut that had produced alot of blood. When he cut the shirt he seen the wound and leaned back. She had a cut that extended a foot down her side but there was glass and rock in the wound. Clint looked at Nat and shook he head. "She needs to go to a hospital. Taking anything out might just cause the wound to bleed out."

Natasha nodded and started to wak past them. "Im going to grab a car. Get her out of her as quick as you can. Stark come with me. Just in case." Stark nodded and began to follow her out to the area.

Clint looked back down at Riley. She was still crying and shaking. He then looked up to meet Steves eyes. "Cap, You have to carry her. Hulk and Thor will walk in front and give you a quick passage just in case anyone comes out. I've got your back."

Steve nodded and scooped Riley up as if she weighed a feather and Hulk walked in front of Steve and Clint followed him.

Clint vowed that day the He would never see Riley in this state ever again.**  
**


End file.
